


Bleeding Hearts

by barbiedoll



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #letssavecarl, Comfort, Fix-It, Gimple is a dumbass, Hugs, M/M, Sad, why is AMC letting this happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: Had to put it into words. How it might have played out. Cause I love the boy. And Gimple treated him so unfairly.I'm so mad.Love Chandler and Andy.HugzB





	Bleeding Hearts

Chandler threw his script on the table.  
“this is bullshit!” his beautiful face looked crestfallen while tears threatened to slip out of his big blue eyes. Andrew quietly stepped behind the shaking boy and hugged him.  
“it is sweetheart…I'm so sorry..”  
Chandler turned in his arms, eyes blazing like blue fires.  
“Andy…I can't…what am I going to do?”  
The tears spilled freely now. Andy pulled the young man into a warm hug.  
Chandler was sobbing into his shoulder. “this is all my life..” this is all I know…  
I just bought a house here…to be closer …” his body was shaking with emotions.  
“hey hey…darling…it's gonna be okay..Your life is just starting…this show will end…for all of us."  
“yeah but why…me?! Carl is alive in the comics and ..” his voice buckled and a fresh bout of tears started…  
“I don't know Chandler…It was a huge surprise to me…to all of us”  
“Maybe Scott hates me…" the boy lifted his head, eyes red from crying. Blue eyes locked into each other.  
“no-one is safe on this show…although I am perplexed because Carl…you “ he stroked his head “ is Rick’s reason to live…”  
Chandler looked surprised..”me?...your…”  
Andy's plush lips widened into a smile…he leaned in and pressed them to the boy's forehead.  
“I love you Chandler.. .never forget that… no matter what happens in the show… in life.. I'll always be here for you.”  
“I love you too Andy..” the boy's whisper was broken off by him lifting up to touch his lips to his .  
Andy's eyes opened wide for a second, then closed while he pulled the boy closer.  
The trailer’s door burst open with a loud bang..  
Norman's tousled head popped in  
“this is bullshit!” he yelled…

Andrew and Chandler burst out laughing.  
“What?!”  
"Oh come here" Andy pulled Norman into their hug. They held each other, Norman murmuring to Chandler while kissing his head " I love you little man " 

" I love you guys " Chandler smiled at the two men.


End file.
